My Supernatural Mate
by ShadetheHedgehog1413
Summary: Story for Halloween. In this story, Scourge is a werehog that needs a mate in order to stay in charge of his new pack, so he decides to take a blue and white fox named Arctic. For now she fears him and escape is the only goal in her mind, will she succeed? or will she stay by his side in the end?
1. The Beginning

Arctic POV

In my life, I tried to stay out of trouble, be a good person but not a noticeable hero like Sonic or Sally. Basically, be the kind of girl you'd never really pay attention to, someone who was just watching from the crowd. I was that kind of person in my home town, Deadwood. It was a broken down city, filled with boarded up windows, guard dogs constantly barking and howling 24 hours a day, not to mention we barely saw sunlight. It was just grey clouds, heavy rain and freezing snow throughout the year.

Besides the eh, decor of the city, I lived in a pretty shabby, apartment-sized house. It only had a small bathroom, kitchen that only had a fridge, piece of junk stove, and a counter, and just a small bedroom with a smaller bed. To you people, it must sound like a poorly protected house in Detroit, but I really didnt complain. It was the least of my problems right now. My goal was to finish my senior year of Freedom High School, except the only thing I didnt understand is why they called it that in a place like this.

The residents of Deadwood have gone down to robbing, mugging, you name it. All this crime built up as high as the Empire State and beyond, meanwhile the cops just gave up, probably in fear or just because it was pointless.  
Anyways, the worst thing about this city wasnt the criminals running around, but it was the pack of beasts called Wilds.

A pack of bloodthirsty, rabid, red-eyed wolves that practically ran this town for years. The only thing knew besides their appearances was their behavior. I was pretty curious at them, how they sometimes sounded like they could talk, could walk on their hind legs like regular mobians, along with their appearances only on the full moon.  
And I had so many questions about them as well. Like where they came from, what they were really called, and if they were once mobians, how they became Wilds.

Except there was the fact at how ferocious and dangerous they were. Everyday I heard about people being kidnapped, killed in the woods and the people that were raped by these bloody, horny animals.  
Thank the mother of Mobius I wasnt one of those victims, neither was Luna, though that didnt mean that we would never be one. In fact, thats what this story is about, its my story on how I got involved with these beasts, uncovering the secrets people would kill for.  
Read on if you dare. 


	2. Scourge the Alpha

Normal POV

While the city was quite dangerous and not the best looking in the world, it only got worse across the waters on docks. While the waters were muddy and filled with dangerous fish that were mutated, thanks to Robotniks oil running in the waters, there was a swamp with willow trees, glowing, purple plants that no one dared to eat, and mysterious roars and barking.

That came from the wilds who lived in that swamp, living just like a pack of regular wild wolves, but didnt settle to eat wild animals. Especially a two tailed kitsune Wild that was running on its hind legs instead of four, carrying a black, leather satchel, having something jangle around inside.  
His ice blue eyes looked determined and serious while walking up a small temple made of stone, having vines and other Wilds laying around, sleeping with the night until the full moon would come.

The golden haired fox ran inside, panting and sweating from his long, secret trip into the city, just to get his careless 'king' his ridiculous Anarchy Beryl. Coming upon the throne room, he was breathing so hard as his chest pounded from running, reluctantly kneeling before the head alpha in some respect. "You better have it, Miles." A rough voice asked, looking bored as Tails Anti, Miles, threw the satchel near his feet, pouring out tiny, green, chaos-emerald shaped jewels. Each containing power just as great, maybe even more powerful then the Chaos Emeralds themselves.

"You know these take a lot of energy out of anyone that uses them. Have you not learned from that time with Sonic." Miles asked, crossing his arms and fixing grey bangs and dusted his jacket.  
"Whatever." a green hedgehog said, putting the jewels in a chest with other amazing jewels that held power and were from the city. Just to ensure those thieves never tried to fight them off or try and take their broken down city back.

"Besides that, the council gave me a message along the way." Miles said as the hedgehog, Scourge, groaned. The council was a pack of the first Wilds, all having an element of power that was probably the strongest anywhere. Thats how they were in charge of all the Wilds and made every single rule. One Scourge wasnt following as Head Alpha of the Deadwood pack.  
"What do those idiots want now?" Scourge complained, sitting back on his throne somewhat comfortably.

"I think you should know. They said that if you dont get a mate soon, they're gonna have to take serious actions. Some involving your alpha title." Miles said.  
"I dont even see why I need one. I mean, I get why." Scourge said with a short, sly smirk. "But really, I dont need some bitchy girl, nagging on me day and night like Fi used to." Scourge said. She was no longer with him, because when Sonic became a werehog, Scourge did too. It was one of those things they shared, like their birthday and appearance, just with a color swap.

Long story short, Fiona just couldnt be with a beast so...ravenous and hideous, so she went off with Lightning Lynx, one of Scourges own Destructix team members. He felt stabbed in the back at what she did, just like the brunette constantly did, either way, Scourge had no team to get his castle back. So he came to Mobius and found more Wilds, sooner or later taking control of them all in this low-end town.  
It was like being king, just not king of every wild like the council.

"Well, you might have to change your attitude, 'sire'." Miles started, rolling his eyes, sometimes questioning while he served Scourge again. "They said that if you dont have a mate by the end of this month, your stripped of your title as leader. And its already the 22, meaning you have 8 days to pick a girl." Miles estimated while the emerald hedgehog groaned louder. It just keeps getting worse by the minute.

"I dont even have time for this, I have better things to do, that and the fact all those prissy, female Wilds are either taken or just annoy me." He said.  
"Meaning, your gonna abduct a girl from the city, correct?" Miles asked "Oh not me, you." He said, crossing his arms this time and smirked.  
"What makes you think I will?" Miles asked, looking annoyed and glared at the alpha Wild.

"Do it or ill hand you right over to GUN, dont think I wont. Id battle you, but lets face it, that wouldnt be a fair fight for you." Scourge said, leaving the golden furred kitsune one choice. He sighed in defeat.  
"Fine." the fox said, leaving the king to his own matters. No matter how much he was against having pups with some girl, sharing the leadership he earned, he lost his title as King of Moebius. He wasnt going to lose this title and become lower then his blue prime. 


	3. Strange Encounter

Arctic POV

So now you get how Scourge and the rest of his rabid Wilds fits into this story, and the role I will soon be in. Although, it wasnt exactly Miles who found me in the city, it all happened on what seemed like a regular Friday.

Everything seemed in the ordinary right now. I was working over at my job at one of the many Starbucks they had in this city, serving hot or cold coffees to random mobians that walked in throughout the day. I didnt really complain about this job like I did on the other things in town, it was actually pretty nice. There were leather chairs, along with tables or booths for people, not really looking trashed or broken. Yet.

Anyways, something, or someone, weird entered the shop today. He was a young fox, maybe like, 12? 14? He had golden fur, twin tails with white tips and a fluffy, white muzzle. He also had a grey bang over his weird, glowing ice blue eyes, which I really hadnt seen on a mobian before. Besides that, he was wearing just a red and black jacket, along with knee-high, red and black boots.  
"Um...can I help you sir?" I asked, he looked so seriously into my eyes it was...uneasy.  
"Just a espresso, madam." He said, crossing his arms while his eyes wandered to girls in the shop. He sounded just like Tails, but I knew it couldnt be him considering that blue blur wasnt around. Maybe his anti?  
"That'll be...1.45." I said. He searched his pockets while Darla started making his drink.

She was a white cat with grey large grey spots, covering her legs, arms, body and even one on her red eyes. Matching her wavy, ruby red hair that traveled just below her waist. Since she didnt really follow the dress code or whatever around here, she wore a black sleeveless shirt that couldnt go past her belly even if she wanted it to, followed by a light blue mini jacket to keep her a bit warmer. Along with that, she had on short jean shorts and wore red and white sneakers, having white knee high socks as well, followed by her favorite, heart shaped necklace.  
"Here." She said without a care as she handed the young kitsune his caffeinated drink before he handed me two dollars.

"Keep the change." He said, leaving into the cold city as I was frozen and still uneasy.  
"Um, okay." I said, putting the rest in my pocket while my eyes were still locked on the door. "Did you see that?" I asked Darla while she was texting on her phone, considering it was a slow day.  
"No, I dont really pay attention to the customers." She said.

"Dar, he had glowing eyes and looked like he would kill me or something. Bottom line, he just sent these...weird vibes on me." I said while she actually looked up.  
"Glowing eyes? Well...that does sound out of the ordinary." She said.  
"Well, since your on your phone, could you look up something about it and text me the info before Scar and Scratches party tonight?" I asked. They were twin echidnas with purple fur and hazel eyes, mostly wearing black all the time around school.  
The only difference I could find was that Scar had a black, four leaf clover tattoo on his shoulder, while his identical brother had a matching one, just in hunter green.

"Ill try." She said, about to look it up when there were more people coming in. I figured it was because since it was so freezing cold and windy, more people wanted hot drinks like that little fox.  
"Or I can ask Sara." I said, taking out my phone quickly and texted my other best friend to look it up.

Sara was a cherry red bat, with golden yellow eyes, purple wavy hair like Darla, except it went up to her upper back, complemented by dark purple stripes, lastly having midnight blue bat wings instead of purple or black like Rouge. Her parents had pretty great jobs, living in a two story house that was actually nice house, even in a dead end town like this. And since she was an only daughter, she had nice dresses or stuff like that, but actually didnt brag about it like you'd think.

Getting back to work, I actually had a bad feeling about both that fox and tonights party. It was at a bar named Club Rouge, filled with drinks that with one sip would make you feel high or woozy. You'll soon learn just how bad it became.

*Darla the cat belongs to TomboyGirl123*


End file.
